


This Is War

by ineffable_grimm_pitch



Series: Carry On individual works [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, M/M, PDA, POV Simon Snow, Sorry Not Sorry, Touch-Starved, baz is touch starved, hand holding, this is literally just pure fluff, we been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffable_grimm_pitch/pseuds/ineffable_grimm_pitch
Summary: Baz is scared of PDA. What is Simon going to do about it?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On individual works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615813
Comments: 14
Kudos: 193





	This Is War

**SIMON**

We’ve never talked about it, but it’s war and I intend to win it.

Baz likes to pretend that he’s all posh and sophisticated, but when it comes down to it, he’s just as much of a dumbass as I am.

Let me set the scene. 

The first time this happened, when the war started, we were a brand new couple, freshly defined relationship, and we were in public. 

Baz has always always nervous when it comes to PDA. Which is understandable considering he’s been silently judged for being queer his entire life. 

But at the beginning of our relationship, you couldn’t keep me off of him. Not even in public.

Look. I tried to respect the fact that he was uncomfortable. And I think I did a pretty good job, for the most part. 

But this war started when we were in public and I wanted to hold his hand. I understood that he was worried about being judged, so I did the next best thing. I grabbed his pinky with mine. He glanced over at me, but didn’t pull his hand away. I squeezed his pinky with mine. He squeezed back. I pretended I couldn’t see his (incredibly wholesome) smile.

So, yeah, it started out as a cute little thing we did so we were both happy. Whenever we were in public, one of us would grab the other’s pinky and squeeze. 

How is that a war, I hear you asking? 

Well. Eventually this super soft thing that we did turned into a competition. Who could squeeze the other’s pinky harder? I think it had some implication of, like, whoever could squeeze harder loved the other more, or something. Looking back, it was probably a bad idea to start such a competition with a vampire. I’m pretty sure Baz has almost broken my pinky a couple times. And we still have never talked about it.

Regardless, I intend to win this war, no matter what it takes.

Right now, we’re out with Penny. Baz and Penny wanted to go shopping together, and I try to be a supportive boyfriend and best friend, so I went with them. 

Baz is holding bags in both hands right now, which is the perfect storm for me. I’m walking next to him, and our shoulders brush every few steps. I reach out and grab his pinky. 

He starts to shake my hand away, and then realizes that would be admitting defeat, which Pitches are never known to do. (He’s told me that before.)

I squeeze his pinky. He squeezes back, harder. We go back and forth, back and forth until eventually, finally, he pulls his hand away.

“Fine, Snow, you win.”

I grin at him. I don’t have to say anything, my point gets across to him.

_ I won. _

Just to show him a little mercy, I take his bags from him and grab his hand just long enough to kiss the back of it. 

I know Baz, and I know this probably makes him uncomfortable, so I let his hand go.

He grabs my hand again, and laces our fingers together.

I look at him and smile, and he smiles back at me.

Then he squeezes my hand.

_ Oh. So that’s how this is going to be _ .

Game on, Pitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make for a happy writer!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @ineffable-grimm-pitch
> 
> Check out my other Carry On works in the series below (shameless self promo)


End file.
